The Chosen Jedi
by ZombieSpacePirate
Summary: After Ezra leaves the crew he back to his old life on the street. 3 years latter The crew of the Ghost goes to Lothal for a mission finding out the mission was Ezra, only Ezra isn't acting like himself. (Chapter 7 will explain the image for this story)
1. Mission

**_Hi everyone. Its me with a different story. This is just for fun but if you want me to make more for this story tell ne in the reviews. Thanks!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own tar Wars Rebels. If I did it would probably be a laughing stalk. _**

* * *

Ezra left the crew of the Ghost he once called family. His power was growing to fast and was out of control, he almost killed Zeb and himself. So he did what was best, leave. Kanan tried to convince him that he will teach him how to control it and to stay with him. He loved the idea but was scared if that would hurt others so he said no. They arrived at Lothal and watched Ezra leave, not being able to see him again. Sabine, Hera, even Zeb and Chopper all tried to make him stay but they failed. Sabine and Hera are the first to cry while watching Ezra leaving. Zeb looked like he was about to and Kanan just stared at the young Jedi walking away looking back and waving goodbye with a smile on his face. They sat there for awhile thinking of what just happen. Leaving a member of their crew go..no a member of their family go without a fight. Who knows maybe someday they will see him again, in a nice happy life and not as a Sith.

**3 Years Latter**

"Okay everyone we got our self a mission. We need to head to Lothal to pick someone up." Kanan said while walking into the living room(I forgot the name of it)

"Who's this 'someone'?" Zeb said with a curious look on his face

"I don't know his name but I know what he looks like. Here a picture of him." He holds out a picture out to the crew of the Ghost and they all looked in surprise

"Is that Ezra?!" Sabine said loudly

"..No. I asked if it was him and it wasn't. But it got me by surprise to. Looks a lot like Ezra doesn't" His face showed how much he misses the boy, by now Ezra might be 18 years old now.

Hera heads to the front of the ship to head to Lothal. She was quiet happy going there. They had a hard time going to Lothal in the past before because they thought they might see Ezra and try to hide from but they neer once seen him there. Kanan felt Ezra there sometimes witched was good n a way. Hera thought she could see him again but she might not. Everyone wants to see Ezra again, it wasn't the same without him. He made everyone laugh, smile and be together more. He brought our family together more than it was before. Before Hera started to take off she didn't noticed how much she missed him and noticed she was shredding a few tears.

"You okay?" Kanan put his hand on Hera shoulder

"Yea just miss him." She wipes the tears away

"We all miss him. But we let that go a long time ago. Right now we just need to focus on the mission, we can talk about this latter okay?"

"Yea your right" Hera begins to take of and start to head to Lothal

Everyone was in the cabins still trying to get in a little rest. They knew it will be hard to find the man there looking for in a place so big and many people. Hera and Kanan sat I the front of the ghost silently for the last hour until they arrived at Lothal. They weren't to far from here. They all head off the Ghost.

"Zeb and Sabine take the west side of the town. Hera take the South side. I'll take East. If you spot him tell us on your communicator"

"Got it" They all went and started to look for the man from the picture. Zeb and Sabine had no luck and neither did Hera. Kanan was still looking since he took the busier side of town. The rest of the crew double check to see if they missed him or not. Kanan was running threw an ally when he felt something in the force. At first he thought it was the guy or a Jedi but he recognize it. It was Ezra. He was so happy to feel him in the force again and still on the good side. Kanan started running trying to find Ezra to see how he was. When he found him he was in shock. He was so different from before. He had long blue hair with a white shirt and brown pants. A belt with many holders and what looks like combat boots, gloves like the ones he had before and more stuff that Kanan cant even describe. And what he knew was Ezra was the guy they were looking for the mission. But how, the guy told us it wasn't him. Maybe Ezra changed his name

"Spectator 2 this is spectator 1. I found our target"

"That's great spectator 1. We will start to head your way"

"One more thing."

"What is it?"

"Our target is..Ezra"

* * *

**_Hi everyone! Thanks again for reading this and my other story._**

**_I know it's short but its just to see if any of you guys want more. It will be longer next time. Tell me in the reviews._**

**_Go check out my other story please! Ezra Bridger-Dark Side _**

**_Thanks again!_**


	2. Nightmare of the Past

_**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for likening my story so far. I thought it wouldn't be good because of my lack of using words and for some reason I always type around midnight.**_

_**After reading your guys reviews' it mad me happy that I get to continue a story for you! And sorry for not posing another chapter earlier, I been working on another story.**_

_**Just saying thanks for likening my story and favoring it! It means a lot! I'm kind of made this story in a rush so sorry if it's not as long or good. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels**_

* * *

**Three years earlier ( before Ezra left)**

The whole crew was sleeping. They been doing missions 24/7 getting supplies and taking from the Imperial's. They decided to take the day off to rest up since they had another mission the next day were they need to stay focus at all cost. They were going to try to sneak on a imperial ship for some weapons that don't need to be in the hands of the empire or more hell with break lose.

Kanan woke up when he felt something in the force that didn't feel right. It was close so it had to be on the Ghost. He exited his room and started to hear some grunts from Ezra and Zeb's room. He went to the door and was about to open it when he felt the heaviness of darkness in the force. Kanan almost fell to the ground but caught him self quickly.

"_What is going on?" _Kanan open the door to Ezra and Zeb's room seeing Ezra choking Zeb with the force. Zeb was grabbing for his neck to get whatever making him short of breath come off but found there was nothing there. Kanan then ran up to Ezra to stop him but before he was close to him he fell. There was all this darkness around Ezra that it even brought Kanan down. Kanan got back up but it took awhile to clear the darkness around him. He got to Ezra shaking him. Ezra let go of the Lasot and fell to the ground. Zeb was catching his breath and was looking at Ezra horrified of what just happen.

"Zeb you okay?!"

"Y...yea."

Kanan was checking Ezra to see if anything was wrong. He checked his pulse. He wasn't breathing.

"He not breathing!" Kanan tried to shake Ezra thinking it would help but it did nothing. Sabine, Hera and Chopper were all running to were all the noise that woke them was coming from.

"What's going on!" Hera said but knew what was happening when she saw Ezra on the ground. She quickly went straight to Ezra other side.

"What's wrong with him!?" Hera screamed

"I don't know but he not breathing!"

Hera started too do CPR on Ezra. Nothing. Not a heart was felt. She started tearing up.

"Ezra wake up! This isn't funny!" Hera slapped Ezra across the check. Still nothing. She saw drops of water on Ezra face and noticed it was coming from her, was crying. She stepped back and let Kanan do what he can. She was shaken up by what's happening but needed to stay focused. She went to go help Zeb, that's all she could do.

Kanan was on the opposite side of Ezra were Hera was. He put his hands on Ezra chest, ready to do CPR again when Ezra started to cough. Kanan was smiling when his padawan was breathing again. Kanan took Ezra in his arm and the when Ezra realized were he was he was in shook. Ezra was in his master arms with a tight embrace and felt his master shaking. Ezra was still trying to catch his breath.

"Wh...what's,,,goi..going on?" Still confused of what happen.

"Kanan let go of Ezra and looked at Ezra. Kanan looked like he was about to cry.

"...You stopped breathing but it's all right now."

"What? How-what!?"

"I'll explain latter right now that's get you and Zeb to the med-bay."

"Wh-" Before Ezra could finish his sentence he was picked up into Kanan arms and carried to the med-bay. He told Kanan to put him down but Kanan refused. Sabine and Hera were helping Zeb to the med-bay also. They wanted to ask question but now wasn't the time. Right now they needed to check if anything is wrong with their two crew members.

Ezra and Zeb were sitting down on the bed. Zeb had scared look on his face and Ezra looked confuse, scared and worried look on his face. Kanan noticed the expression on both of their face and signs.

"How you two feeling."

Zeb said nothing.

"Still confuse of what happen.

"I talk to you latter but right now I need to talk to Zeb. Zeb if your feeling alright right now can you follow me please?"

The lasot got up and headed towards the door were Kanan waited. He looked back at Ezra who was looking at him still confuse. He walked out of the med-bay and followed Kanan to the cockpit (finally found the word I was looking for)

Kanan leaned against the wall and stared at Zeb until he sit down, he knew it will be hard to talk of what happen.

"What happen Zeb?"

"I..I heard the kid mumbling in his sleep. I was checking on him to see if anything was wrong with his because it sounded worse than the other ones he had."

"Wait, what do you mean by "others"?

"The kid mumbles from time to time. I asked him one time but he said it was nothing."

"Damit, we got to talk latter about that for now finish of what happen earlier."

"um okay. I tried waking him up but he didn't so I started to shake him and I didn't know how hard I was shaking him until I noticed be was falling off the bed. I caught him when he did and noticed he didn't look to good so I layed him on my bed and tried to wake him up again. He woke up but his eye color was different. There were like a bright yellow."

Kanan was shook of what he just heard. He was leaning against the door anymore.

"Then the next thing I knew he sat up and I started choking. I tried to grab for what ever was but there was nothing." The lasot looked down and stared at the floor.

"Thanks Zeb. I think I know what happen. If you need to go rest up. Don't worry this wont happen again." When the lasot heard the tone in Kanan voice he knew he didn't have a choice. He got up and headed back to his room still scared but believed in Kanan that everything was going to be okay.

Kanan headed back to the med-bay. When he entered he saw Hera hugging Ezra who was trying to escape from her grasp. He chuckled and started walking towards him. Hera then let go Ezra who was catching his breath again.

"Gezz Hera, you trying to kill me?"

She laughs "No but next time something like this happens be prepared I'll hug you to death."

"Just what I need. A hug of death."

"I'll leave you two alone right now" She walks out the door and joins Sabine.

"So how you feeling?"

"Beside almost dying from Hera hug and whatever else happen, fine"

"Ezra. Do you remember anything that happen before you woke up" He sat next to Ezra

"Just a little nightmare that's all but I get those all the time."

Kanan had a shook look on his face "What do you mean by all the time?"

"It just stuff from my past that's all, that's what happens when your on the streets you whole life, and loosing everything you cared about." Ezra started to look at the floor.

"Ezra" Kanan put his hand on Ezra back." Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I didn't think it was important"

"What made you think that?"

"Well, since it happen before I meet you guys I thought I should keep stuff from my past to myself."

"Well since were on that topic at the moment is there anything else you want to tell me?"

Ezra had a lot of stuff but didn't want to tell anyone even his new family. "No"

"Well okay but do you mind doing something for me?"

"Sure. what is it?"

"I need you to tell me what you were doing today."

"Why?"

"I just need to know to see what happen"

"Um, well. Oh we were on Lothal and we were getting supplies. Me and Zeb were looking for the stuff on the list you gave us. After we found everything we came back to the Ghost and went on or other missions. Do I got to talk about those too?"

"No. I know what happens after. But you didn't feel funny or anything today?"

"Not really. I just felt a little queasy from the non-stop mission."

"Mmm"

"What? I told you everything."

"I know." He put his hand on Ezra forehead. He had a fever. "You have fever but that's it for now. Do you want to stay here or come sleep in my room?"

"Why cant I go back to my room?"

Kanan knew the lasot doesn't want to be in the same room with Ezra alone from what happen. "He needs to rest and I don't want him getting sick. Lasots aren't nice when there sick."

"Your saying Zeb nice?"

"I meant they get real crabby when sick and well it's hard to describe but right now you need to rest."

"Okay, I will stay in here then."

"Actually your staying with me now."

Ezra was confuse and mad of what his master said."What! But you just told me I can stay here or go with you, and I picked here so why cant I stay here?!"

"Just in case it happens again someone will be there."

"Can I ask a question first."

"What is it?"

"What happen exactly. I just remember going to sleep, having a nightmare and waking up with everyone in my room."

"I tell you latter but for now you need to rest. I need you be good as ever so you don't get more confuse and any sicker right now, I need you tell me more of what happen."

"...okay" Ezra got up and headed towards the door with Kanan behind. Kanan headed to were Hera was and Ezra headed to his master room to rest.

Kanan enters the cockpit were he suggested Hera would be and was right. He sat in the chair next to her.

"So how's he doing?"

"He has fever that's all"

Hera had a worried look on he face she was about to head to Ezra but was stopped by Kanan.

"Don't worry he'll get better soon."

She relaxed in her chair from what Kanan said that Ezra will be okay. "But what about what happen to him and Zeb?"

"I think I know what caused it. Zeb says Ezra mumbles in his sleep but this time it was louder and scarier. Ezra told me he has nightmares all the time but it felt like this one wasn't different."

"He has nightmares all the time! Why didn't he say anything before?"

"He say's is from his past so he thought we shouldn't worry about any of it."

"We should. You know since he had a terrible past."

"Yea but I think he more stuff to say but just keeping it a secret."

"We need to find out latter but right now what was wrong with Ezra?"

"He..he was being controlled by his past."

"What do you mean?"

"Since he has such a dark past, he had anger, sadness, and other mix emotions situation. He kept all of that in and he still does. He never knew he was force sensitive before he met me so he didn't know what would happen if he couldn't control his emotions. The nightmare he had tonight might of been a bad one. Maybe the times he was hurt or mad. I don't know but I'll ask him latter. But he was controlled by his emotions he held in. Zeb said he had yellow eyes when he opened them."

Hera gasps when she knew where this was going.

"He had the eyes of a Sith. Right now we cant speak about anything that's can bring up his past. There's a lot of darkness around him. If he gangs anymore darkness he can become a Sith."

"We cant let that happen!"

"Your right. First thing in the morning we need to tell the rest of the crew. We still need to do the mission thoe so we need to go back to bed. It's a big mission remember."

"Okay. Lets head back to bed then. We'll need the rest for the mission and Ezra."

They both leave the cockpit and head to thee rooms. Hera's enters her. Kanan enters his and see Ezra on the top bunk sleeping. Kanan smiled and then went to his bunk. He fell asleep after thinking of the mission tomorrow and his padawan.

* * *

_**Sorry if it's not what you wanted but I had this planed out of how I post this. The next chapter continues off from the first chapter so don't worry.**_

_** Thank you all for reading my story and hope you like it!**_

_**Tell me what you thought of it in the reviews please!**_

_**Note: I wrote around 11:34pm to 1:12am so might be some mistakes**_

_**Something about me: I'm a girl if you didn't know. Shelbybroarmy stands for Shelby my name and PewDiePie Bro Army**_


	3. Mission Complete

_**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for liking my story! It means a lot to me! **_

_**So the image I picked for the cover sort of looks like him. Remember Ezra has: **_

_**Shoulder length hair (same color).**_

_**Same eyes, **_

_**White shirt, gloves like the one's he had before, combat boots**_

_**Two belts that hold two blasters and a lightsaber, booms and other useful things**_

_**Same armor but upgraded **_

_**I know this is stupid and I changed it up a bit but just so you know what he looks like right now. I'm kind of embarrass just talking about this -_-**_

_**Well let me shut up and enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

**Present Time **

"Spectator 2 this is spectator 1. I found our target"

"That's great spectator 1. We will start to head your way"

"One more thing."

"What is it?"

"Our target is..Ezra"

"What! But you said it wasn't him! The guy said it wasn't him!" Hera screamed into her mic making it hard to understand.

"I know, I know but it's him. I know it is. I can feel him in the force." He was still glaring at Ezra seeing how well he grown.

_"Great, now I feel like a father just seeing his son graduating from school and telling him how much he grown through out the years'"_

"Were on out way!" Hera screamed again into her mic.

Kanan put his communicator back on his belt and started getting closer to Ezra. When he got close enough he saw Ezra was talking in a communicator.

_"Is he with another crew?" _

Kanan had look on his face with sadness, anger and confusion.

_"Did he leave us just to join someone else? No he wouldn't. We were like family to him. And he was like family to us." _Kanan shook his head in regret of letting Ezra leave. But right now he had to focus on Ezra.

He noticed Ezra was looking around with confusion and just shrug it off. He started walking away from the crowd he was in. Kanan didn't even noticed the crowd at first, maybe because he was surprised to see Ezra. Kanan followed Ezra and noticed were he was heading to. His tower.

Kanan took out his communicator when he was a bit far from Ezra. "Spectator 2 this is spectator 1. Do you read?"

"Spectator 2, we read."

"Ezra heading to his tower now. Meet there, just don't be seen by anyone. I think he with some other people."

"..Got it." Hera voice had a bit sadness in it. Hearing Kanan say he might be with other people. The same questions Kanan thought went threw her head.

Kanan put his communicator back and started heading towards Ezra tower. Making sure no one was looking he ran across the grass field and quickly but silently climbed up the ladder. He looked back to see if anyone was watching or following him. He saw Zeb, Hera and Sabine running towards the tower.

_"Good."_

They climbed the ladder and meet Kanan who was ready at the door.

"So is Ezra in there or not?" Zeb said a bit to loud.

"Shh!" Sabine put her finger to her lips

"I can feel him. He's in there but remember he is force-sensitive so he could feel us but I put a barrier around us. But back when I first spotted him he sensed me but it looked like he felt it before just doesn't remember." Kanan whispered to the crew.

"Did he forget about us?"

"I don't know but now is not the time and place to be talking about this. We need to grab Ezra and finish this mission."

"Or we could grab Ezra, bane the mission and ask why Ezra left." Sabine said with anger

"We'll discuses this on the Ghost after we get Ezra. Got it?"

Sabine mumbled a bit "..Got it"

"Okay Zeb you stay out here just in case. The rest of us will go in. Okay on three we go in"

"Okay" They all said

"1...2...3!" Kanan was he first to go in, the others led behind and Zeb staying at the door out of site.

They entered seeing nothing but the collection of Ezra's stormtroopers helmet's.

"Where is he!"

"I don't know but he is here. Check around." Kanan heard something moving above him. When he looked up he saw Ezra sitting on a shelf. He was shook when Ezra jumped on him bringing him down to the ground hard almost nocking the breath out of him. Ezra was about to punch him but Ezra jumped when Sabine tried to hit him. He ran outside but not knowing the lasot was there. The lasot put his hand into a fist punching Ezra in the stomach. Ezra landed down on his back but got straight back up trying to dogged the hits from the lasot this time. Kanan got up and meet Zeb outside seeing his old padawan jumping off his tower. Kanan tried to grab Ezra but was to late.

"Nooo!" Nobody could survive a fall like that or not getting hurt badly. When he watched Ezra hit the floor he was shocked. Ezra was unharmed and running fine. "_How?!"_

Everyone else was shocked. "Follow him!" screamed Kanan

Everyone ran down the ladder and ran quickly where they saw Ezra going to. They spot him leaning agents a wall with a pain look on his face. "_So he did get hurt. I dont like to say this but easier for us."_

Zeb ran up to Ezra grabbing him from behind not letting Ezra arms lose from the grip. But something wasn't right. The kid seemed lighter, delicate, weaker. Kanan came up to the struggling teen and gave him a shoot to knock him out. Ezra went limp in Zeb arm. Zeb laid down Ezra on the grown.

"Gezz didn't expect that to happen." Sabine was out of breath from running around more.

"I should of know it would. He much stronger than this but why was it easy to get him?" Kanan bent down next to Ezra. Looking closer at him and noticing his skin was pale and had a few injuries.

"He sick" Kanan was about t say when Zeb said it first.

"And by the looks of it he has some injuries" Kanan glancing back at the others. They had all types of emotion in them but didn't bother with it right now. He was just happy to see his pa- Ezra again. He picked Ezra up ignoring why he so light and he started carrying him to the Ghost. They were side by side with Kanan trying to get a better look at Ezra. Once they got to the Ghost, Kanan went straight to the med-bay. He put Ezra down on the med-bay bed and checked him over. Ezra had multiple wound. He had a big cut on his rick arm and thigh witch didn't look good at all. He had other big cuts on him that were not in good condition. He took Ezra shirt off reviling several more wounds on his torso. Some looked infected witch might of caused him to get sick. But the rest of his wounds were okay. He looked over on Ezra left side showing a tattoo on his upper arm. Kanan was in shock from the tattoo. It was a symbol of something but he couldn't remember what. He needed to find out what it was. he remember seeing it, remembering it was important. Just don't know what.

Kanan put aside the tattoo for now and check his leg first to fix up his wounds. He touched Ezra leg hearing a moan of pain coming from Ezra who was still unconscious. Kanan jolted back quickly and tried again but same response. He gave Ezra a shoot so he wouldn't feel anything for awhile. Kanan started bandaging up his wounds.

The rest of the crew wee either waiting what to do or resting up. Doubt the last one. Who could sleep when thy have one of their family member back. Well, the don't know for sure if he was back or not. But in the force he could feel everyone at the door waiting to open to see Ezra again. After awhile they started to head to their chambers to rest this time. Sabine was pacing the floor in front of the med-bay still wanting to talk about the mission.

Kanan was done with Ezra and started to walk out the door when he heard something. He looked behind she Ezra propping himself on his elbow. How is he awake so fast. The drug was fought to last for 2 days but it only lasted a few hours on him. Before Ezra woke up completely he hooked Ezra up to a machine to show what whatever was in him or wrong with him. The only thing that sowed was the drug the used and his wounds nothing else. Ezra opened his eyes only to be blinded by the bright light. He moaned and put his hands up to his head. Then he felt something go in his neck. It felt like a needle but he dint care anymore. He wanted sleep and it was granted. Kanan injected another of the same drug so he would be scared or moving around. Kanan didn't like the idea but had to. He was scared bout everything with Ezra. He doesn't take full effects on drugs and has many injuries and a fever. Plus the tattoo.

Sabine gave up waiting for Kanan. She entered only to see Kanan asleep in the chair next to the med-bay bed were Ezra laid asleep. She smiled at the sight. "It can wait" She said leaving the room.

* * *

_**Okay I know this was a horrible chapter but I kept changing it from time to time and I think got mixed up a bit so SORRY !**_

_**I'll try to make it up with the next chapter if I'm not being stupid.**_

_**But I hoped you kind of enjoyed it.**_

_**Have a great day!**_

_**If you want anything in the story please DM me and if it fits in with story then I'll put it in the story.**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**Question: In the show Star Wars Rebels would you change Ezra outfit or hair?**_

_**I would of like the hair a bit longer. **_


	4. The Chase Part I

**_Hey Everyone!_**

**_Sorry for the long wait. Had trouble with my computer witch I mean by: Hitting a button by accident that sends you back a page. I didn't save it in time so expect errors in this._**

**_Note to self: Save after every paragraph _**

**_Enjoy! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels. _**

* * *

Kanan woke up not noticing he had fallen asleep. H e tried closing his eyes trying to get a few minute of sleep in when he felt something in the force. Something not good. Kanan shot up from were he sat and looked at the bed were Ezra was. Only there was no Ezra.

"Hera!" Kanan ran out the door headed to the cockpit

"What's wrong Kanan?" Hera spine in her seat to look at him.

"Ezra not in the med-bay! Do you know where he's at?!"

"N..no" Hera had worry on her face.

"Damit! Contact the rest and see if they seen him! I f not tell them to go look in the city and Ezra Tower!" He quickly said and ran around the Ghost to see if he was still on. No trace yet.

"Spectator 4, and 5 are you there?"

"Yes were here"

"Ezra escaped somehow! Check the city and his tower! If you see him contact Kanan!"

"Got it"

With Zeb and Sabine

"How did the kid get out!?" Zeb roared in anger.

"I don't know but we need to find him soon. He has a bad fever and injuries."

They started running looking and looked into alley after alley, they checked the roofs and his tower. Still no trace of him.

"Do you think Kanan having better luck than us?" Sabine said while climbing down the ladder on Ezra Tower.

"Don't know. Do you have any other idea were he have went?" Zeb said in a worry voice.

"Nope."

"Ugh, how did he even escape in the first place! We looked the door. There was no way the kid could still crawl in the vest!"

"Remember Ezra was a tricky kid. And he might be more tricky now since we don't know what he been up too."

"Your right. So lets think."

"Wait, you. You want to think." Sabine started laughing out loud getting a bit of attention from some people

"You don't need to laugh so loud you know. What I'm trying to say is why don't we think like the kid."

Sabine slowly stopped laughing "Zeb, he changed and maybe his mind did too. We don't know him like we used too." Sabine started to look sad but when you have Zeb around you cant.

Zeb hits Sabine in the arm making her angry. "What was that for?!" She said rubbing her arm.

"It's for having the dumb look on your face."

"What dumb look! Are you saying I look dumb?" Sabine was ready to shoot the lasot (playful game)

"No.. the look of you being sad. Ever since the kid left 3 years ago you been gloomed."

Sabine took in the words carefully. "I wasn't the only one who was glommed about loosing a member. Everyone was. Even you!" Sabine started to tear up. "How can you say that to me?! The kid was part of our family. When he told us he had to leave, I was heart broken that we didn't even try hard to keep him here." Sabine was now crying, trying to wipe the tears away.

"You don't think I know that!" Screamed the lasot.

Sabine was startled by the sudden yelling. Zeb noticed and tried to apologize when his communicator went off.

"Spector 4 and 5 are you there?" Kanan said

Zeb looked at Sabine for a moment before speaking into his communicator. "Yea were here..Whats up?"

"I saw Ezra."

Sabine and Zeb looked at each other like they forgot what just happened. "Where is he?!" Screamed the lasot again.

"He's running from me right now and I don't think he .. doing well. It like he scared to see us."

"Why?"

"I don't know but the 3 years huff..huff we haven't seen him might of not been good. The huff...huff...Inquisitor could of have found him and torture him. But he the Inquisitor did...huff...Ezra wouldn't be here then." Kanan said out of breath. "For one thing I know. hh.. he runs better than me even when he sick...huff huff and injuries."

"And stronger, smarter, funnier than you" Both Zeb and Sabine said.

"What's does that huff...huff foust to mean?"

"Nothing! Nothing." Zeb said

"Yea right.. . We'll talk latter but right now I need your help."

"With everything" Zeb tried to whisper

"I heard that!"

"Sorry"

"He's heading toward his old house. . Sabine you head inside. Zeb stay out side so me and you b huff..huff block him in. Got it?"

"Got it!" They started running towards his old house and when they were in position everything went. Ezra stopped in the middle were he was blocked off by Zeb and Kanan. Ezra looked like he seen death. Witch he might of have.

"Ezra, it's me Kanan. Were here to help you."

"No..no your not!" His voice sounded more grownup and scratchy. "Your here just to torture me again aren't you?!"

"W..what do you mean Ezra?" Kanan started to think his hunch was right. That the Inquisitor torture him.

* * *

**_Cliffhanger!_**

**_Sorry!_**

**_So I know I messed up in some parts and confuse you a bit I think(I think)_**

**_But tell me what you thought in the reviews and please Rate!_**

**_Something to Say (StS): What if Ezra was actually was hiding a tattoo from the crew that he was born with that represent something for the galaxy. Something like a powerful Jedi or something._**

**_Question: If you had a lightsaber, what color would you have?_**

**_A. Blue_**

**_B. Green_**

**_C. Purple_**

**_D. Red_**

**_E. Other_**

**_I cant choose really!_**


	5. The Chase Part II

_**Hey Everyone! Hope your ready for The Chase Part 2! And wow, over 3,000 views! Yay! **_

_**Thank you all for reading this and hoped you enjoyed it. I would like to thank who favorite and followed! It means a lot to me! Thank you!**_

**_Moniker- I would read that!_**

**_From what I have read in the reviews a lot of you want you picked E. I would too._**

**_Hope you enjoys this!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Star Wars Rebels _**

* * *

"No..no your not!" His voice sounded more grownup and scratchy. "Your here just to torture me again aren't you?!"

"W..what do you mean Ezra?" Kanan started to think his hunch was right. That the Inquisitor torture him.

Ezra hands were up to his head as if he was trying to stop something. He bent down on his knees as if he was in pain. Kanan thought for a quick second of to go to him or wait. He didn't know what to do. Watch the teen be in pain or help him? Kanan wanted to help Ezra very much but trying to get close can cause a reaction, not a good reaction.

"Did the Inquisitor do this to you?" Kanan said tacking little baby steps toward the frighten teen.

Ezra didn't say anything. He stopped grabbing his head and stood up, as if nothing happen to him. His eyes were still closed when he stood up only when he opened them they weren't the elegant blue eyes but the eyes of a Sith. Kanan stopped were he was.

"No...no,no,no!" Kanan screamed running towards Ezra only to be pushed back with the force.

Kanan was shoot back into the lasot casing both of them to go down by the pressure, they both grunted by the sudden hit. As Kanan was trying to get back he noticed something was heading his way in the force. He quickly grabbed the lasot and pulled him out of the way before it hit them. He knew what it was. When he got back up on his feet, he too enlighten his lightsaber as well. Kanan charged at Ezra only for it to hit a white saber. Kanan was in shock of the color of the saber he had. It was one of a kind, not has he seen in the whole galaxy that kind of lightsaber, only a true Jedi can weld it. Only problem was Ezra was a Sith. _"So how could he have it then?"_ Kanan was cut out of thought when he was almost cut in half by Ezra. _"Stay focused! Cant think at a time like th-!" _Kanan was hit with a crate that came out of nowhere. he quickly looked at Ezra knowing it was him. Only when Kanan did looked he saw Ezra get shoot by someone he never wanted to see. The Inquisitor.

"Ah, nice to see you Jedi. Do you like my new tool?" He pointed at Ezra who was unconscious.

"You! YOU!" Kanan started to get back to his feet and enlighten his saber once again for it to meet a red one. He was now fight the Inquisitor while Zeb was shooting at the stormtroopers who were getting near Ezra.

"You seem to have lacked a bit over the years." The Inquisitor said with a smirk while blocking a hit from the Jedi as if it was easy for a toddler to do.

"What have you done to my padawan!?" Trying to is the Inquisitor again only for it to be blocked.

"You mean your old padawan? Oh, nothing really. He was already broken when I found him a few months ago."

Kanan was relived that Ezra wasn't in the arms of the Empire for 3 years. But why was he broken.

"What do you mean?" Kanan said getting a successful hit on the Inquisitor arm casing him to hiss.

"Seems you have improved then."

"Answer me!" Getting ready for another attack

"He had anger, sadness, frighten all around him and I had to do was say a few words and he was my apprentice." Aiming at Kanan leg but only glazed it.

Kanan had enough of listening to the Inquisitor and manage to hit him in the leg before he turned and ran towards the lasot. The Inquisitor fell to the ground. He growled at how he was even hit.

"Kill them!" He yelled

Ezra body began to move slightly when Kanan was near him only he was in to much pain to do anything.

"Kill them I said!" The Inquisitor screamed trying to get up and when he did he aimed his lightsaber at the Jedi and threw it. Kanan turned around and deflected it, the Inquisitor looked at him with a smirk. Kanan spine back around seeing a dark figure walking there way.

"Zeb! Get Ezra back to the Ghost! Now!" The lasot picked up Ezra and ran as fast as he could to the ghost. When he looked back he saw the dark figure approach Kanan. He needed to hurry back fast so they can help him. It didn't look like it would last long.

As soon Zeb entered the Ghost he went straight to the md-bay to lay Ezra down. He rushed to the cockpit.

"Hera!" He opened the door that leads to the cockpit and startled her

"What?! And don't scare me like that again!" She held her hand up to her heart

"We need to get Kanan now! He's near Ezra old house!"

"Wha-"

"Hera we don't have much time! Go now!"

Hera started the ship and went straight towards were lasot said he would be. Hera didn't like what she saw when she saw Kanan hurt badly.

"Zeb, go get Sabine ad Chopper! Tell them to fire the man guns!"

"Got it!" Zeb screamed for Sabine and Chopper and told them what Hera told him to say but they were still confuse of what was happening. Zeb just yelled at them and say we'll talk latter. They hurried to the man guns and when they finally aw what was happening they began to shoot the stormtroopers and the Inquisitor. Zeb opened the bay door to get Kana inside. Only problem was Kanan was injured bad. The lasot jumped down and headed towards Kanan. He was half conscious. When he picked up Kanan he saw a black figure pass him. When he turned around he saw the figure in front of him with a red light saber in hand, ready to strike.

"No..." The lasot said. He knew who it was, and had every right to be scared, everyone was scared of him.

"Darth Vader" Lasot whispered. All he could hear was the gun firing and the breathing of Vader. Zeb tried to run but was stop when he was in the air chocking trying not to drop Kanan.

"H...help p..p..please" Zeb was almost out of oxygen when the Vader was suddenly pushed back. Zeb hit the floor trying to gasp for breath when he looked up he saw a figure in front of him. A figure who was tall, muscular, fragile and hurt figure.

"Ezra...?"

* * *

**_Yea yea I messed up I know but remember I work better around midnight than the day._**

**_Tell me what you thought in the reviews!_**

**_Sorry if it's shorter just having trouble what to say and do. _**

**_Question 1: Do you think Raging Fire-Phillip Phillips would be a good song for Ezra at the age of 19 you know like singing? And House Of Gold-Twenty One Pilots? Just think of him singing it when he was on the streets when he was alone. No, okay..._**

_**Question: What's your favorite thing about Star Wars?**_

**_I got to say the adventure and well tons of other stuff_**


	6. He's Family Still

_**Hey Everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner. Been having some issues. I posted this before but I took it off because I didn't like the sudden change in the story but it will only be for this time (I think) for some odd reason I was thing pathos(emotional) and this just came to mind. **_

_**I was thinking of a redo by made you wait to long so I post what I have. **_

_**Almost over 6,000 views! Wow!**_

_**I like to thank you all who favorite and followed! It means a lot to me. Thank You!**_

_**Hope You Enjoy!**_

* * *

Zeb was staring at the figure in front of him. Knowing it was Ezra.

_"How is he here, he was just in the med-bay?"_ Zeb quickly moved the question to the back of his head and focused on getting up and getting Kanan on the Ghost. As Zeb was trying to pick up Kanan started to come clear again.

"Ur..Zeb what's going on?" Kanan put one of his hands up to his head from the sudden headache.

Zeb was about to say something when Kanan found the answer him self. He was staring at the figure who was fighting the most powerful one in the universe. Ezra. Red and white lightsaber clashing together. Zeb didn't notice they were fighting when he saw Kanan look in their direction.

_"Wasn't he just in front of us?"_ The lasot was getting more confuse every second. Getting irritated not knowing the answer or what was going on. Zeb was cut from his thoughts by the voice of Sabine.

"Hello! Are you there!? Get on now!" Sabine was on the ramp of the ghost, she left Chopper to the guns and Hera shooting off the stormtroopers from her view. She was shock of what was happening but like the rest of the team she needed to stay focus to get Zeb and Kanan on bored and hopily (misspelled, sorry) Ezra too.

Zeb looked at Sabine, then back at Kanan who was still staring at the fight. Without any warnings he picked up Kanan who started yelling at him.

"Put me down!" Kanan tried to get loose from the grip but was to sore to move.

Zeb was already on the Ghost, he put down Kanan but made sure to keep a hand on him so he doesn't try to join the death battle down there.

"We need to help Ezra!" Kanan was still slightly trying to escape.

"Kanan you almost died down there! Don't worry about Ezra right now! " The lasot yelled putting both hands on Kanan shoulder. "You need to stop worrying for once and pull yourself together! You need to be strong for me! For the team! For Ezra!"

Kanan just stared at the lasot eyes, in his eyes were worry, hate, love and confuse but the most he could see was disgust. Kanan didn't need the force to see it. It was right in front of him.

"Y..your right." Kanan looked down at the floor." But...I cant. I been doing that for to long." Kanan looked back at the lasot. Sabine was shooting at the stormtroopers in the background. "I been hiding for to long!" Zeb winced at the outburst.

"I am going to help my family...I am going to help Ezra...I am going to bring him back to us!" Kanan eyes had tears. He couldn't stand it anymore. He could stand being strong. He just wanted his family member back. He wanted everything to be whole once more.

Zeb understood now, he let go of Kanan and stepped aside with his blaster in hand. "Your not going to bring back Ezra..." Kanan looked up, still tears going down his check. "Not without me" Zeb held out his hand and Kanan accepted it.

* * *

_**I know your mad at me for making you wait forever for a short chapter but please hear me out first! This is only half of the chapter. I will be posting the second half of it latter.**_

_**It would of just felt weird to just change the feeling. **_

_**Once again I am sorry. **_

_**The next Chapter will be longer or the second part of this chapter don't know yet.**_

_**But if you want any suggestions DM me or tell me in the Reviews.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed part of it.**_

_**Also the next half will be the fight between Ezra and Vader. Don't worry I didn't leave them out. Well I did but only this part. I'll just shut up**_

_**Question: What kind of symbol should Ezra have on his left shoulder? If you have a drawing or something else. DM me!**_

_**Fan Art plz!**_


	7. Power in You

_**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait!**_

_**Been having a hard time trying to write this so I tried to got some ideas from other stories and found some.**_

_**Anyway you guys gave me some cool ideas for the tattoo or birthmark! Some ideas seemed weird thoe so..yea...sorry**_

_**Over 7,000 views! I'm surprised!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Ezra woke straight up, gasping for breath. The sudden pain made him wince. As he tried to open his eyes he notice it was quiet. He opened his eyes fully and looked around, he notice the minute he saw. He was on the Ghost. He quickly got up ignoring the pain through out his body. He exit the med-bay and made his way to the ramp of the Ghost.

Nothing changed really. Just some averaged stuff.

He got to the ramp and notice it was open. When he looked outside to his left he saw gun firing. To his right was the Inquisitor and Vader. Ezra eyes opened wide. Vader was chocking Zeb with an a sort of conscious Kanan with the force. Ezra had millions of questions go through his head but needed to help them first. He put the questions to the back of his head.

Ezra jumped down not noticing he didn't hear any gun firing or the rockiness of the Ghost before.

He landed in front of Zeb and force push Vader away making him let go of Zeb who fell to the ground catching his breath.

He activated his lightsaber. Vader doing the same. Ezra charged forwarded meeting a red blade . (**During this time the Inquisitor was off to the side. If his master is fighting someone he stays out and when Kanan woke up) **

They both step back and collided again.

Vader breaths "You are strong even when you have a fever. Another reason you would be a great leader"

"I'll will never obey you. I will fight!"'

"You have already gave yourself to the dark side by. There's no going back" Vader attacks again only missing. He didn't want to admit but the boy was stringer than him.

"No." Ezra said in a clam voice

Vader breaths "No?"

"I didn't give myself to the dark side. You forced me. So I would break faster only you didn't! You only made me stronger! Stronger to fight you!" Ezra attacks again almost hitting Vader in the leg

"You are stronger than before yes but you are even more on the dark side without me doing anything." He blocked a hit that was targeted for his side.

"No..I...I will defeat you. For what you have done to me! To everyone!" Ezra attacked again manage to hit Vader in the arm.

The Inquisitor wasted no time to join his master. Once he was side with him he took out his saber. Vader was speaking to Ezra.

"You are the chosen one Ezra!" Vader breaths "You ARE a powerful Sith!"

Ezra lost focus when heard the word 'Sith' that he took a hit. It hit his side causing him to wince but he ignored it like the rest of his pain. His cloths were all torn up from over the time. His left upper arm was showing his birthmark **(makes more sence than the tattoo)**. And under it was a brand burned reading as S7EB.

He charged at the boy. Fighting him so his master could regain. Only the fighting didn't last long. Ezra was much more stronger than the inquisitor. Ezra forced pushed the Inquisitor into a wall nocking him out. Ezra turned to Vader again in battle stance. They both attack again but this time they weren't evenly matched. Ezra was winning!

* * *

_**Yea yea. Not what I was hoping for.**_

_**I'm sorry for not updating any time sooner and if you read my other stories sorry about that to. **_

_**Been having trouble lately and been sick. Next chapter would be more detailed and exciting! **_

_**The birthmark will be the picture for this story. If you don't like it then tell me and I might change it.**_

_**I had an idea before and TRYED to draw it but failed so I just picked something random.**_

_**Sorry if I didn't pick yours!**_

_**Questions:**_

_**1\. How old do you think I am?**_

_** you like Vader or the Inquisitor to die? (DM me for this one)**_

_**2\. Are you confuse of S7EB? If you guess and get it right I would do something you like. Ok.**_

_**Hope you Enjoy!**_

_**Going back to regular chapters now!**_


	8. OC Needed

**_Hey Everyone!_**

**_I know you wanted the next chapter_**

**_I'm sorry but I'm still working on it_**

**_Anyways I need to add a new Character_**

**_So nock yourself out!_**

**_You will find out in the next chapter who it is._**

**_Don't matter how many you do_**

**_[][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][[][[][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][]_**

**_Name:_**

**_Age:_**

**_Personality:_**

**_What does the Character look like:_**

**_Gender:_**

**_Skills:_**

**_Special Ability:_**

**_Problems:_**

**_Enemy's:_**

**_Friends:_**

**_Relationship:_**

**_Other:_**

**_DM or post in the review!_**

**_I forgot what I put last but yea_**

**_Anyways thank you so much for reading my story and thank you so much for your ideas _**


	9. Hurt

_**I am so sorry for not updating! Been busy with school lately + student council.**_

_**Plus this week sucks I have 4 test take plus the PARCC test.**_

_**So instead of having really long chapters I will be making them short.**_

_**When spring break comes I will go back to regular chapter I am sorry.**_

_**And thank you very much for all the OC! I will be using them through out the story!**_

_**And to the two guest:**_

**_Guest: _**Good story but you have a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes

_**Response: I wouldn't be human then. Also it's a slow computer and I usually do this around midnight so expect the errors **_

**_Guest: _**Is Ezra's "birthmark the cover's symbol"

_**Response: Yes it is**_

_**Over 10,000 views! Wow! Thank you!**_

* * *

He charged at the boy. Fighting him so his master could regain. Only the fighting didn't last long. Ezra was much more stronger than the inquisitor. Ezra forced pushed the Inquisitor into a wall nocking him out. Ezra turned to Vader again in battle stance. They both attack again but this time they weren't evenly matched. Ezra was winning!

Kanan and Zeb joined in. Zeb shooting at Vader trying to distract him. Kanan joining Ezra in battle. And Sabine shooting troopers off the ramp.

The only problem was that Ezra didn't need help. He was doing great on his own. So Kanan decide to sneak up from behind.

* * *

**With Vader and Ezra**

"You have grown quite strong with the force" Vader said through slashes of the fight.

"Shut up!" Ezra yelled and charge at Vader again.

"With that power you could become someone better. A Sith." Blocking his attack

"How would a Sith be any better than a test subject?!" Ezra didn't attack this time. He lowered his saber only a little bit.**(A/N: I think you know what the S is now)**

"You have great power! Power that can help protect your friends, your family, your life!" Vader took the opportunity to get a hit and it was granted.

Ezra fell down in pain clenching his chest. Drifting into darkness. He was stabbed in the chest. And before he could black out he was told something he wished he didn't hear.

* * *

**With Kanan**

Kanan POV

I was sneaking up on Vader to get a hit but before I could even get close to him I screamed out in pain! I dropped down to my knees holding my head tight as if the pain would go away but it only made it worse.

It felt like it was going on forever but it was only a few seconds then all trace of pain vanished. I look up just in time to see my old Padawan die. A red saber price his chest. And his body going limb.

"NOOOO!" I screamed so loud. I got up and got my saber in hand. Ready to fight this sick bastered. But I couldn't. I was to weak. To week to even bring back my family. To weak to stop Ezra from leaving. This was all my fault.

Ezra was dead because of me.

Tears were in my eyes. "I'm sorry Ezra..."

I didn't notice Vader walk up to me. I look up to him. Wondering, _"Why isn't he killing me?"_

"Pathetic. If you were truly a Jedi then you would have been able to save your Padawan but no. You were to weak. To weak to lose something precious to you again"

I only stared at him. I drop my gaze and look back to were Ezra was to feel the sorrow in me but the only thing that came was shock.

* * *

_**Hehe Cliffhanger!**_

**_I will post the other part of this tomorrow or later today._**

_**So do any of you know what S7EB means now?**_

_**Anyways thank you for reading my story and have a great day.**_

_**And the OC you guys gave me will be in soon. I just need to finish this battle.**_

_**Sorry again!**_

**_Questions: Vader die or no?_**

**_._**

**_.._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_PINEAPPLES_**


	10. Back At Last

_**Hey Everyone! Hope your excited!**_

_**The first day of PARCC wasn't all that bad actually. It was fairly easy but the one thing that bugged me was you cant go on ahead when you finish a part and when the teacher reads out loud even when we all said no to read out loud.**_

_**I was laughing to some of the reviews I got and someone people DM about the Pineapples thing. xD**_

_**A lot if you guesses right on the S7EB. **_

_**Half of you guys requested Darth Vader to die and the other half said not to.**_

_**I'm sorry if you get mad but it was hard to pick but you find out eventfully. :3 **_

_**Anyways Enjoy! **_

* * *

Kanan POV

"Pathetic. If you were truly a Jedi then you would have been able to save your Padawan but no. You were to weak. To weak to lose something precious to you again"

I only stared at him. I drop my gaze and look back to were Ezra was to feel the sorrow in me but the only thing that came was shock.

He wasn't there!

I stared in shook were Ezra body was once before. _"There's no way!" _ I kept my eyes on that very spot. _"He...he's dead! I saw Vader kill him! Pierce his chest with his red lightsaber! There's no way he could of lived.."_

Vader notices the shook in on my face. Thinking it was something he said that did it.

"In shook I see. I bet you never been called pathetic before, do to the kind of master you had" I turned my head back towards Vader who held his lightsaber out ready to end my life. I was ready for all of it to end when I notice a figure walking up behind him. It was...Ezra!

I was so happy he was alive. Over joyed to be exact. A smiled crept on my face so wide I thought I my face was going to rip apart.

"Smiling to your own death I see."

He doesn't know! Know it really did feel life my face would split.

"My death? No." I smirked at him seeing it will all end soon. "I'm smiling to your death"

* * *

Vader POV

He was smiling like a maniac.

"Smiling to your own death I see"

He had happy all over his face, witched I didn't like the looks of.

"My death? No. I'm smiling to your death" And at that moment the force was sending me danger from behind. I quickly jump out of the danger but was a little to late. Whatever it was that hit me cut off my whole arm and half my side. also slicing my breathing box. I fall to the ground with a hard thump. Then a figured showed up in front of me. It couldn't be! I killed him!

It was Ezra.

"Ho- how are you alive?" I could only whisper as my breath faded from my body as I laid on the ground.

He bent down to get close to me and said something I will never forget even in my death.

"Hope" He said and got up. Readying his lightsaber to kill me once and for all.

Before he was able to strike me I said something I wished I didn't.

"Subject 7 Ezra Bridger" It was nearly a whisper but was loud enough for both Jedi to hear.

Ezra griped hit lightsaber tight.

My life was about to end here. Getting killed by a young boy who isn't even a full Jedi yet. Pathetic.

I would been crying out in pain but I couldn't since I wasn't in any.

I watched the boy lightsaber come down near my head when it suddenly stopped. I saw a red blade holding it off. I manage to turn my head to it was the Inquisitor.

* * *

The Inquisitor woke of from when he was unconscious and knew what was happening right away. His master was going to die. He quickly grabbed his somewhat broken lightsaber and ran to his master just in time to stop the white blade from beheading his master.

The boy was in shook for half a second. He pushed hard agents the Inquisitor. Forgetting Ezra was way stronger than him. So the Inquisitor did the only thing he was able to do. Hit him with his saber and force push him witched he managed to do.

He quickly went to his master and picked him up. He looked back the unconscious Ezra on the ground and Kanan right next to him.

He quickly left and went to the ship to make sure his master would live.

* * *

Kanan POV

_Subject 7 Ezra Bridger...Subject 7 Ezra Bridger...Subject 7 Ezra Bridger_

It kept going through my head over and over. _Is that what they did to him? Make him a test subject?_

I snapped back to reality when I herd clash of sabers.

I got up quickly from where I sat when I saw the Inquisitor. But Ezra was to strong. He was able to hold the Inquisitor off from his pray but also leaving him open.

I stared at the little fight between the two when I saw Ezra get hit the Inquisitor saber and forced pushed down. I ran to his side immediately. He was still conscious but not for long. He was about to slip into unconscious when he said something to me.

"I'm sorry Kanan. I was..." He closed his eyes.

"Ezra..." I didn't know why I was smiling. Maybe I was happy to have finally have my Padawan back or I was crazy. It didn't matter right now all that mattered was Ezra was back.

I picked up Ezra trying not to cause more pain for him. And headed to the Ghost. Everyone was still behind crates. Not fighting. Just sitting. They notice me and come running to me all happy about Ezra being back, smiling at me.

I smiled back.

I went straight to the med-bay when I got on and started to treat Ezra wounds again. The crew was with me while Chopper got us in space.

We were all smiling like reatards but who cares.

What bugged me still was the burned brand on his shoulder under his tattoo or whatever it is, how I didn't notice at first.

The other thing that was bugging me was the symbol above the burned brand. I knew I saw it somewhere. Just couldn't put my figure on it.

* * *

**_Before you all go I just wanted to say sorry about this chapter._**

**I already had a chapter wrote for this but me being dumb I left my laptop open and my sister got a hold of this and started to change stuff so I had to rewrite this.**

**I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense. I had an great idea for the next chapter but considering what happen to this chapter I forgot all about it.**

**So sorry if you didn't like it or anything. If you want it rewritten then tell me. But I might or not do it. Idk **

**Anyways hoped you enjoyed it and sorry again.**

**Question: How long should Ezra be unconscious **

**Question: Should I end it here?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

_**Caption Jack Sparrow**_


	11. Can I Talk To You?

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**Sorry for the wait. Another reason for the long wait is because**_

_**the same thing happen to me again. I was typing and all of a sudden its says 'Page not recommended or something.**_

_**Anyways thank you all for the reviews!**_

_**Hope You Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Kanan POV_

Ezra been unconscious for a month now. We all be very worried. He was to wake up the next day when we got him back but he never did. He didn't even move or a make a sound. At first we thought it was from the blood loss or the fever or the pain for the first few days but when it turned into weeks we got worried.

Today I decided to tell them what S7EB stand for but before I could speak they asked where I got that from. I showed them the brand burned on Ezra arm. They were shocked, couldn't blame them so was I when I first saw it but after telling them S7EB stands for Subject 7 Ezra Bridger they were furious.

"How could they do that to him!" Zeb yelled punching the wall he was next to.

"Zeb calm down" I said to him only to be met with a glare from him

"Calm down?! We cant just calm down Kanan! Who could be calmed after hearing something like that!?"

"What I'm trying to say is to be quiet." I snapped "I don't know if Ezra ha any problems still and if he does it might be caused by yelling or something else"

Zeb stared at me with an angry look. "I'll be in my room" I watched Zeb climbed the ladder. Then I headed to the med-bay. I was surprised to see Sabine there talking to him. So I decided to let her talk to him (still unconscious).

* * *

Sabine POV

I walk into the med-bay while Zeb and Kanan are yelling at each other. Judging by the sound of it, it would be a long one

I sat in the chair Kanan acquainted many times for the past month and a few from me and the rest of the crew.

Sign. "Hey Ezra it's me...Sabine" I lean forward and took his hand into mine. "You know we all been very worried about you. You haven't woken up for a month and you still seemed to have a fever. Not just that but we were worried about you when you left 3 years ago. My heart hurt so much after you left, but its better now knowing your here. I just wish we found you in a better way instead of...this ..way" I started tearing up.

"Ezra I cant take this anymore. Please wake up! I need to see your beautiful elegant blue eyes, your cocky grin." I was crying like crazy now. "Please Ezra...Please..." I was now sobbing, holding my head with my hands. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of there and went to my room.

* * *

Zeb POV

After the little fight with Kanan I headed to my room, once I got there I looked around. Expecting to see a energetic Ezra sitting on the top bunk fixing a something and saying a joke to me but here was nothing. Just an empty space. Each day was like that for me. Wishing this was just a dream and when I open my eyes I would see him.

**Doctor Who Time Traveling into the Past (Flashback)**

_"Hey Zeb?" Ezra said laying down on his bunk with his arms behind his head_

_"Yea kid?" I said polishing my bo-rifle_

_"Do you...did you...never mind"_

_"What tell me" I said _

_"It's nothing"_

_"Don't make me beat it out of you" I look up a little then back down_

_"Do you think my parents are still alive?" With a tiny bit of sad tone in his voice__This caught me completely off guard "Cant answer that kid"_

_"Yea, that's why I said it was nothing" He said as he poked his head down to see me. I look up and see a smile on his face. _

_"Why you smiling?" I asked with a worried look on my face as if did a prank or something "Did you do something"_

_"No"_

_"Then why you smiling"_

_"I'm just happy I have someone I can actually trust."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well" He said as he got down "On the streets you cant trust anyone not even yourself"_

_"And how do you not trust yourself?"_

_"I cant trust my self to keep a brave face on all the time or to do something."_

_I jut stare at him. "So you trust me"_

_"Yea. I trust everyone on the Ghost. You guys are like a family to me. A family I never really had"_

_I smiled at him "I would of prefer someone who doesn't try to cover me with paint and glitter all the time but your still alright."_

_He smiles "That's mostly Sabine not me"_

_"Yea but your in on it sometimes"_

_"True"_

_Then the door opens reviling Sabine_

_"Hera wants you two"_

_We both look at each other with a worry look. If Hera needed something then we were in trouble_

_"Good luck" Sabine said as she left the door she was at._

_We both went to the cockpit where Hera was._

_"What you need Hera?" Ezra asked_

_"I need you two to go fix the phantom 'again' but make sure this time you actually fix it." She said with a death glare that said 'your dead if you don't fix it'_

_"Yes sir- I mean caption" I said real quick _

_We both exit the cockpit and make are way to the phantom, on the way we grabbed some tools. And got to work on the Phantom. We were working in complete unconformable silence so I decided to start a conversation._

_"So where did you learn mechanical and engendering stuff from?"_

_H e got up from where he was and grabbed a wrench and went back down and answered my question._

_"I learned a little from my father and the rest from when I was on the streets."_

_"How old where you when your father taught you?"_

_"6. I was home schooled so I learned everything faster"_

_"Wait so you know like math and reading"_

_"Yea! Why you think I was dumb?"_

_"Well you said yourself you been alone for 8 years so I just thought."_

_He smiled a little and said "Before my parents where taken away I was really good with everything. I was able to read a book 500 pages long without any trouble." _

_I stared wide shock at him. I wasn't even able to read that good before_

_"Smarty-pants" I mumbled_

_"Heard that!"_

_I just laughed and soon he joined in._

**Doctor Who Travels into the Future (Present Time)**

I smiled at the memory of that day. It was only a week before he left. I wanted to speak to him again. Hear his jokes about me even if some where true. I turned and went to the med-bay and seeing Sabine run out crying not noticing me. I could tell she was to talking to Ezra and couldn't handle it. I entered the med-bay and sat in the chair next to the bed and leaned .

"Hey kid. It's me Zeb. I was just thinking back to the memory where you and me had to fix the Phantom again and the laughs we had. I missed thoe times for a long time. All the pranks and jokes you did. It might of made me angry but inside it made me happy. It was fun. I turned in the chair so I wasn't facing him and stared at the ground. "I just wish that was still there for the past 3 years" I got up from the chair and stood there thinking. Then walked to the door when I was stopped by the sound of my name.

"Zeb?"

* * *

**_Cliffhanger!_**

**_You all probably know who it is already_**

**_I might of made some of you confuse and I'm sorry. I wrote this around 11:00 pm._**

**_I had a story written before this but knowing me I erased it. ;-;_**

**_So I had to start fresh again._**

**_Again sorry for the wait_**

**_and hoped you Enjoyed!_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_Shawn Spencer_**


	12. Smile's

_**Hey Everyone! Happy Easter!**_

_**Sorry for the lack of updating!**_

_**Been busy with this with that and all.**_

_**Stefie: I did worn u that it would be random updates. Also have you ever considered if people are busy or not. Just trying to make a point.**_

_**Anyways Enjoy the Chapter!**_

* * *

"Zeb?"

Zeb was stopped by the sound of his name. He slowly turned around and stared at the source his name come from.

"Ezra...?"

Zeb watched as the young adult was propping himself on his elbows. He quickly ran over to him, he had a giant smile on his face. He grabbed his communicator and started yelling in a joyful tone.

"Everyone to the med-bay now!"

_"Zeb what's wrong!? Did something happen to Ezra!?"_

"Just get down here now!" Zeb said as he put his communicator away.

Ezra was still trying to get used to the bright light above him when he felt arms quickly embrace him.

He was startled at first at the sudden touch but when he looked to see what it was, he was smiling his head off when he saw the big purple lasot hugging him. He hugged back.

The he heard a whoosh of a door opening. He look up to see Hera and Kanan standing there with a smile on there face.

* * *

Kanan POV

Me, Hera and Chopper were all in the cockpit discussing about a mission when we heard Hera's communicator going off by the voice of Zeb

_"Everyone to the med-bay now!"_

Hera gave a quick glance at me when she spook into her communicator with worry in her voice. "Zeb what's wrong!? Did something happen to Ezra!?"

_"Just get down here now!"_

We both stared at each other for a sec until we started running towards the med-bay. On the way there I felt something familiar in the force. I knew it al to well. A smile crept on my face. I spoke in a whisper. "He's awake.."

"What?" Hera asked

"He's awake!" I said out loud still with a grin plastered on my mouth.

"Ezra!?" She started to smile to. I only grinned more.

As we got closer and closer to the med-bay my heart was beating so fast. Probably due to running at top speed to get here but it was mostly the smile on Ezra face when we entered the room.

* * *

On Lothal ... Nobody POV

A girl with emerald green eyes, white blond hair, smattering of freckles, full length arm guards cover in the color of red and black long-sleeve shirt with a hood and a red chest-plate , cargo pants with lots of pockets and knee high black combat books with multiple vibroblades hidden in, strapped to, and concealed in the soles of her boots, her sniper rifle is strapped to her back, and two more blasters are strapped to holsters by her thighs **(A/N: Sorry if your confused I just put what was there so you have a image of what she might look like) **Jumped off a building avoiding blaster shoots, she quickly hid behind a crate in the alley way she jumped into.

"Where she go?" One of the troopers said looking around.

"Damit we lost her! Again!" The other trooper says.

She smirks. She stands up from where she was but still avoiding sight from the two troopers. She was ready to fight them when she heard a voice come off one of the troopers communicators.

_"All troopers. Subject 7 Ezra Bridger has escaped! I repeat Subject 7 Ezra Bridger has escaped! Find him and bring him back!"_

The girl stood frozen at the sound of her friend. If she had regular hearing like a human she couldn't have heard that, but thanks to her cybernetic hear aids she can hear better then the human hearing by 2x. She was able to croke out a word.

**(A/N: Sorry, just saying I had something better than this below but when I was typing I clicked on a saved tab with my hand and accidently changed it. So sorry if you don't lie it. And sorry for the interruption. Enjoy) **

"Ezra.."

She said a bit to loud for the troopers to here.

"Hey! You! Put your hands up or we-"

He wasn't able to finish when he was grabbed by the collar and smacked to the ground going unconscious. The other trooper was caught of balance when he was pushed to the ground nocking off the helmet staring wide eyed at the girl angry face. Her forehead was on his when she said through grinned teeth.

"Where is Ezra! You sick bastard." She yelled

He didn't saying anything only trying to get out of her grasp

She hold on tighter and asked again. "Where. Is. Ezra."

"I-I don-do-don't kn-know"

"Tell me!"

"I sw-swear I-I d-d-don't kn-know"

She head-butt the guy making him going unconscious as well.

"Ezra..." She said in a whisper.

She grabbed her communicator and held it up near her lips.

"Hope 3 to Hope 2. You there?"

_"I'm here Hope 3 what's ups?"_

"I got some info on our missing team member"

_"That's great! Hurry back so we can go over with the others!"_

"I'm on my way now." A bit of sadness in her voice.

She put her communicator back on her belt and grabbed the troopers helmet. She wrote something on it and put it next to the trooper. She then leaped back and headed to where her team was with a smirk on her face.

It was almost sunset when she was heading back to her team with the sun hitting the troopers blazer making a bright shine with the words on the helmet saying : **Jyn Shinte**

* * *

_**Like I said before it was really good before and all but trouble happens to me.**_

_**Also I used Google Dox before but it doesn't work well with me.**_

_**Again I'm sorry confused you in any sort of way**_

_**Anyways Hope you Enjoyed it!**_

_**Possible new chapter tomorrow**__** Possibly**_

_**Question: Should I have Ezra have a girlfriend?**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

**Oliver Davis**


	13. It Begins Again

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**Sorry for not updating, been busy with school and also more babysitting, also I do this sometimes at my dads house and he has the worst internet.**_

_**Have any of you seen the trailer for the second season. It's awesome!**_

_**Half of you guys said no to the girlfriend thing and half said yes. Tuff decision...**_

_**Anyways hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Kanan POV

After seeing Ezra awake and talking to others it felt like our family was never apart. I would love to keep it like this now but I need to know what happen with him over the years an the 3 months he was with the Inquisitor and Vader to break so easily.

I pulled Hera away for a second to ask her to ask everyone to leave for a bit. After everyone was complaining about how he just woke up and they want to catch up, Hera had to explain witch took forever.

When everyone left I went to sit by Ezra. "How'a feeling?"

"Sore but good."

"Good...Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead" Ezra looked at me

"What exactly happen to you when you where with Vader?"

Ezra look downed trying to avoid eye contact, he knew that question was going to happen soon. 'Sign' "Just nightmares"

"Huh?"

"It was like living a nightmare. Each day was torture. Seeing people you know die right in front of you."

I just stared at him. Thinking of what to say to him that would help. But i had nothing. He went through much more torture then me when I let myself get captured.

"Ezra..." I began but was interrupted.

"Kanan I'm sorry." He look back up to me.

"Excuse me?"

"I went towards the dark instead of the light." I was still confuse of what he was talking about but let him continue.

"I let my self go and it felt...it felt...good. To have all the power in your hands to save the ones you love."

That when it hit me. When we were trying to calm him down that time, his eye color changed to a golden Sith.

"Ezra it wasn't your fault." I try putting my hand on his shoulder but he flinched away. That scared me. Whatever happen to him was worse than any torture.

"I...I'm sorry Kanan. I would tell you but just thinking it makes me..."

"I know." Ignoring the flinch when I grabbed both his arms I pulled him into a hug and whisper with teary eyes. "I know. I'm sorry"

That it all went down. Ezra let the wall of emotions he was holding in for far to long go. He let all the tears he held back for so many years flow out. I gently rubbed his back to calm him down a bit which did.

* * *

Sabine POV

I was so happy to see Ezra awake and doing well, mostly, he hasn't been himself lately but who could blame him. I couldn't stop smiling.

"If you smile any wider your face is going to tear" Zeb said at the corner of the cockpit leaning against the wall.

"Oh shut up." I joke

"Don't tell me your not happy as well." I said back

"I am it just your starting to freak me out."

I smiled even wider.

"Your planning something aren't you?" Zeb asked standing straighter.

I just closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair and said "You'll find out soon."

That fully got his attention. He was scared now. Even thought he was the tough's crew member, he knew better to never mess with a Mandalore epically one who has a smile on her face.

* * *

Hera POV

I was outside of the med-bay doors listening to Ezra and Kanan's conversation when everything was quiet. I put my ear closer to the door to hear better. I heard crying. I was about to enter when I was stopped by the sound of the door opening. I was looking at the chest of Ezra. When I look up I see him smiling down at me. He was hiding his emotions again.

I gave him a mad look. He was shook. He seen me with this face many times before but I made sure to make this one even more scary.

"Um...is something wrong Hera?" He asked

"Ezra Bridger" I slightly yelled which made him flinch a bit. "How dare you leave us like that!" I started yelling "You know how worried we were?! We been feeling guilty, sad, anger and all sorts of emotions because you left!"

Ezra then looked down at floor making it look like he was thing but actually trying to hide a smile. He missed all of this. He missed his family.

He them looked back up saying "I'm sorry Hera. I just didn't want you to you know..die." He then smiled which made me heart sink. His smile was just a mask to show. I could tell right now he was scared. But what?

I smile back making sure he doesn't know. Ten I put a hand on his shoulder. I felt a small flinch but ignored it. He then walks away towards the cockpit. I look back at the med-bay seeing Kanan in hid chair smiling.

"What's on your mind?" I said entering and sitting on the bed Ezra was accentuated twice.

"Seeing how you always manage to cheer someone up."

I smiled at that. "Cant have anyone on my ship be gloomy or were done."

He was about to speak when the ship shuttered a bit. We were under attack. We both stared at each other in horror when we both came back into reality from another hit. I ran to the cockpit only to find Ezra steering us away from the TIE fighters. He looked at me and moved out of the way. I quickly got the shock over and sat in my seat and pilot away towards the clouds. Doing the hidden cloud trick which succeeded. Which I thought. We landed back on the land of Lathol and got out.

"Well that was entreating" Sabine said

"Your telling me" Zeb said "There usually more than that. (3)

* * *

Kanan POV

I saw Ezra exiting out of the Ghost and walking towards the city. I stop him in his tracks.

"Where do you think your going in the condition your in?"

"There some people I need to go speak to real quick." His team I thought

"Not by yourself your not"

"But-"

"No buts. Bring someone with you"

"Kanan I'm not 8 anymore. I'm 18, and adult! And lets make this clear too. I'm stronger than you too." He said with a smirk. I raised a brow at that

"Oh really"

"Yep"

"Prove it"

He smiles "When you were chasing me I heard you guys over my communicator. I was laughing a little. 'Even when he sick he runs better than me.' Zeb response back was hilarious!" He said as he laugh, Sabine and Zeb joined in along with Hera. I had a grumpy look on, which only made them laugh more. Then I started.

* * *

Inquisitor POV

That brat nearly killed my master! He will pay, but I might make this an advantage of some sort.

* * *

Agent Kallus POV

Me and troopers where on Lathol looking for the Rebels since it's were they landed after our failed mission to take them down at first. We were walking to were we last saw it, and just as luck happen to be today we found them. S7EB notice us and was about to tell everyone to run before I raided my bo-rifle and shoot him in the chest making everyone around him notice me and the troopers. We started another battle and this time for one I admit we're winning.

* * *

**_Thank You All For Reading this!_**

**_It makes me happy to know some would read this :)_**

**_Thank you for the positive feedback and fol and fav_**

**_Anyways Hoped You Enjoyed_**

**_Me just thinking: Have you ever thought you could do better with the story you wrote after a few hours or days thinking back to your story saying " I should of done that" or "I don't know maybe_**

**_Question: Since Vader is out. what should I make the Inquisitor do+Kallus?_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_.._**

**_..._**

**_Sora_**


	14. Admits

_**Hey Everyone! **_

_**Sorry for the wait! I got Final's coming up and since my teacher are ssaholes they gave us tons of homework and practice sheets so blame them! But since I only have one more week of school there will be no hold ups for once!**_

_**Also got some ideas for the future**_

_**ArronGenerator Rex- I heard it both ways **_

_**EzraStarWarsRebels- No, no come down. There's only one Ezra.**_

_**Anyways Enjoy!**_

* * *

Kanan POV

I sense something bad was about to happen but knowing me I was a tad late. I heard a blaster shot and then a thud. I whip around to see Ezra on the ground breathing heavily.

"Ezra!" I yelled. I was running towards him when I was stopped by the red shots shooting at me. One maniage to hit my leg. I screamed in pain but kept moving. Then just my luck another shoot got me, then another. This time the pain was to much to handle as I fell to the floor clutching my wounds.

Everything hurt.

"Ezra..." I said in a whisper. As I was about to lose conscious I saw Sabine staring at me with a hurt expressions before she got hit multiple ties as she fell to the ground going unconscious or dead.

I keep hearing Zeb voice in the background but it was to hard to hear. I tried once more to look around, where was Hera?

For once I admit, the Empire is winning.

That was the last thing I said to myself as I went unconscious.

* * *

Sabine POV

Dumb enough for me to leave my helmet on the Ghost and think today would be a peaceful day but knowing the Empire, everyday is torture.

As I was shooting I saw Kanan out of the corner of my eye get shoot in the leg. I stared at him as I saw him get shot again.

I saw Kanan get shoot three times before he fell to the ground in pain. It hurt me just to see family hurt like that. Zeb was yelling at me about something but I couldn't hear. I couldn't hear him because I was afraid. No. Was I afraid?

And at that same exact time I admit I was afraid. We Mandalore are not to be afraid even in situations like this but I'm different than some. I care. Just as I was about to go help him I got shoot right in the chest, then the leg and then one shot glazed me on the side of my face, and my hand.

I was in shook but that was soon over took when I hit the floor going unconscious.

* * *

Zeb POV

How could this happen. How could we not seen this coming. Just thinking that Ezra is safe now were safe?

I couldn't take it anymore. I started yelling at Sabine to go help Ezra when I notice Kanan down to and Sabine falling to the ground. I stared wide shock at the two unconscious bodies before I knew I was even screaming at them to get up. I look around to see if there was anything that could help with when I finally notice Ezra was no where in sight. That's when I remember.

* * *

Kallus POV

We almost had them in our grasp. We just needed to get the pilot of the crew down and the lasot.

For once the rebels scu-

BOOM

I was cut short when crates started falling on me. Then everything went black.

* * *

Inquisitor POV

I was back on Lathol since it's mostly were I see the Rebels. When flying around in a TIE fighter I sense a Jedi around. The Jedi known as Kanan Jarrus. I rushed to where I felt him in the force only to see a little battle going on. I smirked when I saw S7EB running towards Kallus nocking down crates on him. I quickly put the TIE on auto pilot while I jump down in front of S7EB. He's not even startled or even scared. My smile turns into a frown.

Then I notice he doesn't have his lightsaber so I took the advantage to get him now while he's defenseless. I charge. Only to see power greater than anything I've ever seen.

I knew my life may end right now, but who knows maybe I would live.

I kept on charging. S7EB placed both his hands on top of each other in held them in front of him, aiming at me.

Then this ball of light forms in the palms of his hands while his eyes glow white and his birthmark glowing as his hair turns white. (A/N: Sounds a bit like Goku huh?)

That's when I knew this was just the begging of his power.

The begging of the Empire-

* * *

_**Cliffhanger!**_

_**Don't worry, tomorrow I will post the next chapter**_

_**Anyways I am happy you guys like the story so far and for putting up for my late updates.**_

_**Please R&amp;R**_

_**Question: How long should I make this story?**_

_**Question 2: Should I make Ezra leave again and go back to his crew or make them join together or tell his other crew to stick together always while he's gone?**_

_**Again I am sorry for the late updates.**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Ryner Lute **_


	15. Sad, Mad, and Happy!

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**Please Read**_

_**So I did say I would post yesterday but since it was memorial day I couldn't. I had to go somewhere and since really my whole family was in the army we went and showed our respect. Also I still had the week of school left but after the final week I went to Florida for 2 weeks and I didn't bring my laptop that was killing me. Horrible connection so I couldn't type on google doc on my phone so I am truly am sorry for not updating. Also I had to go to the hospital to help my grandma for the past two forgive me. And lets make a deal, when I saw I'll update I'll update if you guys give me some ideas but no Sabine x Ezra stuff thoe ,not yet. Deal?**_

_**Also I might take a break from this story or stop it and make a new story to add on to it.**_

_**God Bless America **_

_**WoodElfJedi- thank you so much for pointing that out. Since I been so busy I forgot how to even spell a simple word. ;-; Thank you **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Ezra POV

Getting shot in the chest did hurt a lot since I am still recovering from past injuries but I soon put the pain away and got back up. Nobody notice. Which was my intention. I ran behind the crates that were around and made my way over to Kallus. Once I got to where he was I push the crates on top of him just as one of Sabine's miracles went off and as lucky as I was there were weights in the crates, so he might of been hurt really bad or my guess dying in pain. I did a little victory dance when I was stopped by the force telling me someone dark is coming and I knew exactly who.

I look up in time to see the Inquisitor TIE come in sight.

"Great, not I got to deal with him now." I sign'

Just as I finished the Inquisitor was in front of me. A ghostly smile appears on my face when I see his smile turn into a frown.

He attacks me but I quickly move.

_I need to finish him one and for all. _I thought to my self as I put both my hands together and put them in front of me.

There's one thing I forgot to tell the Ghost crew when I first joined them. I knew I was a Jedi and that my parents taught me what the force is but I also didn't tell them that I was a powerful Jedi. Someone greater than well I don't know who really. But I think Kanan already knew how powerful I was when I first met him.

I say a few Jedi words and light begins to form into my hands as my eyes and mark glows and my hair turns white.

This was my true self. Some people called me a monster, but some called me a hero.

They called me a hero because they knew this was the hope they been looking for awhile. They knew that the Emperor was going to lose this time.

The Emperor was going to fall.

A light beams out of my palms as it hits the Inquisitor turning him into dust.

* * *

Kanan POV

Darkness.

The only thing that surrounds me.

I hated it, it was to lonely, quiet, plain, and sadness. I could fell it.

I didn't want- no I couldn't loose Ezra again. It was more painful when I just let Ezra go before. I couldn't again. He was family.

I was cut from my thoughts when a white light came out of nowhere. It felt...nice. It felt warm, fun, just perfect. Light.

* * *

Zeb POV

I was blinded all of a sudden by this bright light.

Once I was able to see again I look to where the source came from and saw it was Ezra.

I smiled.

"Always showing off." I say

He turns and looks to me and says "At least I don't smell like you." He smiles.

"Ha!" I hate to admit but I really did miss him. Mostly because we acted like true brothers.

"Hera were going to need a pick up." He said

That's when I notice I didn't see Hera in battle. She us ally stays on the ship so it's sometime hard to keep track.

_"On my way!"_ Came back the response. After a few minutes she arrives and quickly comes out to help Sabine and Kanan on bored and just in the nick of time to. A whole bunch of troopers came and started to shoot. This time not even a bullet hit the Ghost.

"Work on your aim bucket heads!" I yelled before the ramped closed.

* * *

Sabine POV

I woke up and started to move but soon regretted it once I felt the pain. I take a quick glance of where I am and I relax once I notice it was the Ghost med-bay. I turn to the right of me ignoring the pain. I gasped once I saw Ezra shirtless sitting in the chair. His torso was covered in cuts, bruise, and a fresh wound.

Hera was helping him but kept telling her he could do it himself but she protested. He finally gave up as Hera finished wrapping the wounds, that's when I was finally notice.

"Sabine!" Hera said as she quickly was at my side smiling.

"How you feeling?" She asked me

"Hurt" I told

"Should be, you got hit 3 times." She says as she checks my injuries, "but don't worry, you still be able to paint."

"What?" I asked confused

She stared at me wide eyed as if I gone crazy or something.'

"Don't you remember?"

I shake my head which caused it to hurt a bit. I put my hand up to my head only to fell nothing.

My eyes go wide eyed as I start to look at my hand. It wasn't there. I look up at Hera who had a sad expression on her face.

"H-hera?" She knew what I was going to ask as she was about to tell me my answer when Ezra interrupted.

"One of the blaster bullets hit your hand at a point where it had to be cut off or would have caused pain or causing an infection leading to death." He says in a sad emotion

I look back at my hand and start to cry. I couldn't paint anymore, I couldn't shoot anymore, I could do anything anymore.

"Honey don't worry, everything going to be fine." Hera says as she sits besides me and rubs my back.

"How...?" I whisper

"How?!"

She looked shock for a moment but recovered quickly.

"Ezra said he knows someone who could give you a new hand." She says

"Even one that you could paint with so you don't need to bring your stuff everywhere." Ezra adds.

I look at him. "How do...you know someone...who could do that?" I was still crying a little.

He puts on a smile which I could tell was fake. He takes off his shoe and pulls up his leg. Me and Hera both gasped. He had a robotic foot.

"I kind of had an accident a little while ago before I met you guys" He says while smiling.

"How come you never told us?" Hera asked.

"There's a lot of reasons." He said as he rubbed his neck feeling the gaze of a hard stares demanding answers and he could tell that Zeb was going be joining them soon. Just gladded Kanan not up to hear this.

* * *

_**So Sorry for not updating! *gets on knees and begs for forgiveness***_

_**Sorry I had to kill the Inquisitor.**_

_**And sorry for the short chapter.**_

_**I changed a bit :)**_

_**Anyways hoped you enjoyed and please Favorite and Follow**_

_**Question: Should I rewrite the first 3 chapters.**_

_**Question Again: How would you like it if I made a story od Star Wars Rebels in modern time? Once I finish updating everything else. **_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Adam Sandler**_


	16. I'm A Badass!

_**So I have some explaining to do huh?**_

_**Well lets just say I get bored of stuff real quick and loose interest but after awhile I go back to loving it.**_

_**So the reason I haven't been updating it is because I kind of lost interest with SWR but I'm getting back into it and since its coming back in fall I will be posting new stories ,and updating.**_

_**Also I'm sorry if I get anything wrong but it's been awhile since I posted a chapter from this story. And I been have trouble lately with stuff.**_

_**Also I changed my username because I got really interested in Zombies again. **_

_**Anyways Enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Wars Rebels (Haven't done that in a while)**_

* * *

Sabine POV

The walk through the lack market wasn't as fun as Ezra thinks it is. Some guys were looking at me and Hera, some even tried to touch us. But was quickly cut from Ezra blaster when he pointed to the guys head.

They didn't back down until he saw Ezra's face, suddenly going pale and running away like a Totem cat with its tail between his legs.

"Did you know him?" I asked

"Nope, but I am pretty badass around here" He laughed a little.

I look at Hera for an answer but all I saw was a worried face.

"What'd do you mean?"

He looks back at me real quick while walking and said "The first time I came here there used to be this big gang that even the Imperials didn't mess with. Since I was new to the Black Market I didn't know what they did. So one day I bumped into one of them, the leader who I bumped into looked down at me and kick me, with his buddies joining." He didn't say anything for a sec. "Hard." I notice he was rubbing his side thinking back to it. I was going to say something until he continued. "He told me to watch it, and if I ever bump or even breath on him he would kill me, so I made a note of it and avoided him for 3 years. I was 10 years old when I saw him beating up an innocent guy...well I think he was innocent?' "Anyways, that wasn't the first time I seen it happen over the 3 years I seen tons of people get hunt...and die."

"Ezra..." Hera said but Ezra continued already knowing what Hera was going to say.

"So knowing me I got sick and tired of to and went to challenge him. Everyone started laughing but continued, making a big circle so we could fight. There were no rules. Since I knew about the 'no rules' I eventually took something from home that would help me win. And..."

"Wait a minute, you said you were walking and saw people getting hurt, but how did you know to bring something with that could help you in the fight."

He looks back me and smiles "The force. I didn't know anything about it before but once I talked to Kanan about it saying I always had a gut feeling about what's going to happen next, he told me that it was the force."

"Oh" Me and Hera both said.

Good thing Zeb not here or he will be asking a lot more question, knowing he already did that when he found out about Ezra robotic foot. His expression was funny thoe.

I was cut short from my thoughts a I heard Era speaking again.

"I was loosing at first but in the middle if it but I took out my secret weapon." I see him smile thinking back to the memories.

"And was this 'secret weapon'" I said smiling a bit. I was going to do the quotation signs when I notice I forgotten I had know hand.

I started to tear up again but quickly punched it away.

"Your goanna laugh once you here it."

"Try me" I say as I hear Hera giggle a bit.

"A shock."

I stop walking and so did a Hera

"A shock?" Hera asked

"Yep! I found it in a garbage can the day before."

"But how does that even work!?" I yell a little bit to high getting some attention.

"Oh yea, I forgot to tell you. The gang were these kind of species that had a really good sense of smell, if they smelt anything real bad and could cause them to become ill."

Me and Hera both had an question look on our faces.

"Weird"

"Yep." He says.

"I can already see what's going to happen next." Hera said as she smiles

Ezra laugh's a little

"They got a whip of the smell and bomb, there gone, probably in a different town I think."

"But the people didn't know I had the sock so they thought I used my hands or they thought I had special abilities. Making them being afraid of me."

I couldn't see it. A 10 year old Ezra in a black market were everyone is afraid of him. Wait

"So do the storm trooper get scared of you?"

"Nope, seeing I was just a kid and only just started to be feared."

Hmm

"Anyway here we are." He said pointing at a small building

Outside sat an old man with his feet perched up on the railing.

Once he say Ezra he gleamed in excitement.

"Well, well ,well. If it isn't Ezra Bridger." The old man says smiling.

"Nice to see you too Old Man." Ezra says back

He spots me and Hera. "Who are these fine women?"

"My friends/family."

"Well then nice to meet you two." He smiles "Names John."

We look to Ezra to see if it is safe. He nods.

"I'm Hera and this is Sabine" Hera said.

He smiles again and looks back at Ezra

"So what do you need Ezra?"

"Not me really but my friend he pointed to me."

He looked at me and frowned. "Hmmm...a robotic hand?"

"Yep"

"It's goanna cost ya"

"How much?"

"2,000 credits."

"Deal"

I look to Ezra. and he looks back to me and smiles.

"But first you need to it to see if its good or bad."

"Hmmm...fine." He sat up and walked into his make shaft building. "Come on in."

Ezra entered first then me and then Hera. Once I stepped in I was in shock of how many robotic body parts are."

"Over here!"

* * *

**_So I hoped you liked it and all, remember I haven't wrote a chapter for this for awhile._**

**_Anyways hoped you enjoyed._**

**_Also you OC's have not gone to dust or anything, I am saving them either for a trilogy or some section for this story, don't know yet. What do you think?_**

**_Hoped you enjoyed!_**

**_Please review!_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_Star-Lord_**


	17. Colors Of Joy

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**So before I begin this chapter I got a few things to say.**_

_**SWlover- you aren't getting the point but It doesn't matter anymore, sorry I made you cry but remember im in a bitchy mode and a mean person. Also ik your a girl it's just I like to say dude a lot. Tomboy here. I to have OCD. There's a reason why im like this but that's a long story to tell, but I don't want to right now or ever. I know you weren't trying to be rude but it sounded like you were and I get offensive about stuff to. I get really offended by shit and all. You may think it's not rude, I'm different and your different, Where all different that's why people see stuff differently then you. You might of thought it wasnt rude or anything but I did, So I apologize for my actions alright. Please forgive me. And please read the bold text after your done reading or something, sometime people have stuff to say that might be important and you don't know it.**_

_**There are mean people on the internet all times so there will be time where a person will make you cry at first but latter on become friends,**_

_**Kind anon-It would hurt to try somtimes, considering that I am human who makes mistakes, I try but sometime when I try nothing good happens, I don't put my focus into the grammar, I put it all in the story, I have every idea and detail in my mind but when I type or write it down it turns into a 5 year old kids story some how. So that explains the grammar and lack of effort into the chapters sometime because a mind with words cant be put on a paper or screen. ;_;**_

_**starwarsrebels- Correct and thank you so much for reading my stories!**_

_**Star- I'm going to try it's just well if you read all of the bold words you'll understand.**_

_**Alex- Sorry for the language it just sometime it help express the feeling better sometime. Also Thank you so much! Where all the same it's just never at the same time so I'll be waiting. I confused you a bit here I think, I did to somehow...idk anymore...**_

_**Also for all who don't know, I delete my A:N once a chapter is post so people might be askin questions. And because it just ruins the mode when your really into reading it. And internet right?**_

_**One more thing! I meant SOCK in the last chapter not Stock or whatever I used.**_

_**Anyways On To The Story!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAMORE: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS REBELS also might be some strong language.**_

* * *

_**Sabine's POV**_

While following John I was interred by all the robotic limbs. Like how many people had to have one or get one on purpose for easier accesses to stuff. One arm had a gun holder and a leg had secret departments.

It's kind of funny. I was heart broken when I saw my hand wasn't connected to my wrist. I would of been crying my eye's out right now or demand Kanan to fix my hand with his Jedi powers or whatever he does. But now I don't feel any pain from that, all I feel is happiness and excitement. It's like I knew this was going to happen like I did this on purpose just so I could get a robotic hand that can spray paint and more. I smiled at the though. I was always a person with a weird mind, just like the Ghost family(crew).

I was cut short of my happy thoughts when I bumped into Hera, I put on a awkward smile when she looked at me with a question like face.

"Sorry." I said

She just shakes her head in a way where I know she's like 'typical Sabine' I chuckle a little remember all the time that happen to me.

Ezra POV

Sabine feels real happy right now...which worries me. From the time I known her an Kanan and Hera known her she painted all her life, her parents didn't care even thought they were with the Empire. I thought she would be deviated but all I sense is happiness and excitement.

I might have to check her fever when we get there, her hand might be infected and the problem why she likes this. Maybe I can get her to kiss me...mayyyybe.

I finish that thought when we entered the operating room. Oh how I hated but loved this place so much.

Sabine's POV

As we entered the room I saw it was an operating room.

"Will it hurt?" I say before I could even think about saying it.

He laughs aloud in a nice but funny way which in a way worried me...

"No we'll have something to numb numb the pain so you need to worried child. I was once a professional doctor until the Empire took over. I will never work for the people who killed many Innocent people and the Jedi." His smile faded when he said that but quickly it came again.

"Okay child, just sit here." He says patting a seat on the operating table.

I walk over there and sit as told. "I'm not a child." I say

He roars in laughter and to the side of me I can see Ezra and Hera doing the same. I pout a little but get over it.

Once he stops laughing he gestured to my hand to let him see it.

"Ready?" He ask. No but i shake my head yes.

He unwraps it slowly and gently. Once finish with that he examined my hand. Reason I have no idea.

"6m ndnd" He mumbled something in a total different language.

"Your in luck! I have a hand that could fit you perfectly! And you'll still be able to paint don't worry." If the whole galaxy could see me right now they'll see a wide grin on my face thinking I might rip and I smile any more.

"And there will be some features you might like too." He says smiling up to me.

"And Ezra, since it been a few years you need to change yours to." I hear Ezra groan in response.

"Fine..."Came the short reply. "How much would that be?" Hera asked

"Oh no charge" John say's

"How come?" Hera ask

"It's a thank you sorta thing, for what his parents did and what he does now." He smiles "I'm sorry i cant do that for this young lady but i needed some money for food."

Before anyone of us could say anything he speaks.

"For this to work I need to put you to sleep."

(A/N:So i know this part might not make sense but my mind wasn't working to what i meant to say. So you could make up your own dream for Sabine :))

I shake my head yes. He puts a mask on me and before i know it im sound asleep dreaming about colors and the Ghost crew. Mostly Ezra. Wait what, why Ezra? Why would I dream about Ezra? It's not like I'm in love with him or something. On my stars! I am in love with him! Maybe its a crush like feeling. I decided i didn't want to dream or whatever this right now,

That part of the dream faded away and lost deep in my mind for now. As the colors painted a colorful and beautiful dream for me.

-Doctor Who Travel A Few Hours Ahead-

I woke up and saw Hera sitting in a chair talking to John. I look to my right and see Ezra laying down on another operating table that was not on here before. I look down to see his foot is brand new.

I remember what happen and i quickly looked at my hand. And there it was a hand. A silver hand. A hand i could paint with. I smiled and cried a little. I have a hand. I can paint again. I could still be me, I could still do the work i love and i could still fight.

That's when John notice me, he smiled and said to me "An beautiful artist needs her hands to paint, even if there not hers own. But her smile already brought joy to this world"

-(Since you cant see the line break on a phone)-

**_Sorry it took so long and sorry for not posting when i said i was. I didn't expect to be busy going to family dinners because the wont be there for Thanksgiving, and trust me i have a lot of family. From both sides. And I got 8 inches of snow...its S.U.C.K.S_**

**_And sorry if it was short and confused you a little._**

**_I also changed my computer a bit, I now have a tumbler i will actually use for once and wattpad. _**

**_And does anyone know how to fix the I? Like it used to captilze for me now it doesn't sometimes?_**

**_Also i might be rewriting some chapters and I'm still working on the other story for rewriting so yea. _**

**_Anyway's hoped you enjoyed and please _**

**_Review and Rate._**

**_Bye!_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_Simon Pegg_**


	18. What Just Happen?

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**How are you guys doing?**_

_**As I was reading I noticed that I said I would update tomorrow. Since that chapter was updated a bit I forgot to change it to today, Wednesday. It is Wednesday right? I don't even know anymore...XD**_

_**Alex- It took me a few seconds to understand the professor thing until i did it. I couldn't stop laughing XD. And yes Sabine will have some type of weapon in her hand and canisters in one or two fingers, you'll find out in a chapter soon.**_

_**SWlover- :D Thank you friend for reading my story and thank you for reading the bold text too. Have fun reading!**_

_**star- I will try to update them but i might be doing that over Christmas break because I have more time to type and all. Also is there any one you specifically want updated?**_

_**Anyways Enjoy!  
**_

_**Disclaimer****: I do not own SWR (Do i have to do these?)**_

* * *

Ezra's POV (Been awhile haven't it?)

As John finish up Sabine he gestured me to a operating table he pulled out.

"Shouldn't you rest?" I asked a bit scared. A guy working for two hours straight and continues working right after. Don't get me wrong I just don't want a messed up foot...again. It's a long story...

He burst into laughter whipping the tears away.

"Son, have I ever messed up?" He asked

Before i could say my answers he says

"Don't answer that." Which I smile at and Hera looking a bit frighten.

"Now come here so I can your foot." He says patting the table. I walk over to him and sit on.

"Lay back." He says pushing me back

I do and I see him getting ready for the sleeping gas.

"You wont screw up again will you?" I whisper so Hera couldn't hear.

He smiles down at me. "No, I had have many practice since the last time I saw you." He whispers back.

I smile back. "I hope so."

"He laughs a little before putting the mask on my face. I slowly drift off to deep slummer and into darkness.

(Time Passes:2 hours) (A/N: Also I know it didn't take long for Vader to get his robotic parts but he had high tech, John doesn't)

I woke up and heard people talking to the right of me. I prop myself on my elbows and look to the right to see Hera, John and Sabine all talking. Sabine turns her head to me and her mouth turns into a big grin. She rushes to me and hugs me. Wait...Sabine is hugging me...Sabine. Is. Hugging. Me. Physically hugging me. Am I dead?

But the next thing she does makes me know I really am dead. She kisses me fully on the lips. KISSES ME. Ezra the teen who always flirted with her and annoyed her with it. Me. What the lightsaber is going on?!

"Thank you Ezra." She whispers into my ear. "Thank you so much" She say's kissing me again. When she parts from my lips I see Hera with a big smile on her face and John in laughter.

"So I ain't dead...?" That only caused John to go in a bigger fit of laughter and Hera to start. Sabine was just smiling at me.

"No." She say's "Ezra Bridger is never dead." She say's hugging and kissing me.

-With Zeb-Wow Author, nice way to ruin the moment there!-

Zeb's POV

"What's taking them so long!" I say banging on the door out of frustration. I been keeping watch on Kanan and the Ghost for a good 5 hours! And Chopper hasn't been any help!

"Chop'! Con Hera and see what's taking forever!" I yell in the coms. I am in a bad mood right now to talk and I know I will get scolded if I talk to Hera like that. Angry beeps came the reply form him. "Just do it you piece of junk" More angry reply's came util he did.

_"Sorry Chop, were on our way back to the Ghost now."_ I hear

_"Also be prepared for Sabine constant talking."_ I smile at that and smile even bigger when Sabine voice can be heard in the background saying she will not, but we all know it's true.

I make my way to the medical room to check on Kanan. As I enter I was almost hit by a tray. I stared in shock. There where things floating around the room. Some smashing into the wall.

"Hera please come soon." I say as stared in shock.

* * *

**_So I know it's a bit short but I figured I would use ... in the next chapter. The next chapter might be short to, but who knows I tend to change my mind a lot._**

**_so after the next chapter I'm thinking of letting one of you guys to help me write the chapter! If ya want actually._**

**_Did any of you guy's read the words Just do it! in Shia LaBeouf voice. XD The second i typed it i read it in his voice. XD_**

**_Follow me on Twitter and Instagram if ya want! Username is in my profile des same as for my Wattpad account._**

**_Thank You!_**

**_Anyway's hoped you Enjoyed and Please leave a_**

**_Review and Favorite/ Follow!_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox_**


	19. A Dream?

**_Hey Everyone!_**

**_How's it going?_**

**_Sorry for not updating, I been having that week were I don't feel alive, like you feel like you did nothing the whole day and like you don't even know what's happening. I just confused myself..._**

**_Anyways..have you ever felt like that? Or somewhat like that._**

**_So I have a quick question, so the new story I made, the modern one it say's I have reviews, I click them and when the review page pops up it shows nothing, it just says "No reviews had been posted yet." It's been like that for a week already. I read them from my email but still. Does anyone know whats happening or how to fix it? If so please PM or comment it._**

**_I hope you had a Happy New Year's! The Champagion I had was weird too. I deiced to take a big gulp and that's when I started coughing and making a weird face from the taste. :P_**

**Grievous (Guest)**\- Please SHUT UP :) .I don't care if you can't understand it, if ya can't then make sense using your own head. You don't like or understand than leave ^_^ bye!

**Don't like my attitude? Deal with it.**

**Anyways Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels.**

* * *

Kanan POV (who is still unconscious)

Everything was dark.

Everywhere I looked I saw blackness. Just that, no colors or anything.

I look to my side and see a small light. I walked towards it, it kept growing and growing until it stopped when I did.

"Caleb..."

I wiped my head to the side to see master Depa smiling at me.

"Master.." I could feel tears prick the corner of my eyes.

"You have grown since the last time I seen you..."

I look down at my feet, feeling the shame I had all those years wash over me.

"I heard you have taken a apprentice of your own am I correct?" She ask looking at the light.

"Y..yes.."

"Whats the child like?"

"A young boy...with elegant blue eyes. He always has a cocky smile on his face." I smile as an image of him pops in my mind.

"What's his name?"

"Ezra, Ezra Bridger...his parents spoken against the Empire. He takes after them." I laugh a little.

"Bridger...son of Mira and Ephraim Bridger." She said

I look at her in confusion.

"How do you-" She cut's me short of what I was saying.

"They were know through out the galaxy for helping people and for being well know Jedi."

"They were Jedi?" I asked in shock

"Yes. Both where very good and strong. Always had a heart for everyone, even some troopers."

"Where they ever going to teach Ezra? How did you know them?" I asked, I wanted to know more of Ezra past and his parents, to understand more and see what he had before they were taken from him.

"I don't know for sure if they were going to, I knew them for such a short time. When I died...I was still with you and them. Making sure everything was alright."

She say's as a memory played it self all around us. I wiped my head around to everything, every person, every animal and sound.

_"Hey! Give me back my credits you little rust bucket!"_ I turn my head to the source of sound and gasp. There was I running after a certain droid. Chopper.

"This is when I met Hera!" I turn to my master. she looked at me and smiled

"She is a beautiful women, very brave and intelligent." She say's looking at her

I look down at the floor, hiding a blush.

"Guess we had so much in common we sorta became buddies." I shrugged not really knowing.

"One thing for sure you don't have in common is intelligence."

"Hey!" I look at her with an angry expression. She laughs a little.

_"That 'rust bucket' is my droid, lay one finger on him and I'll make sure you don't have any legs."_ I turn to Hera who was making a fist with her hand. I remember this all to much, me backing away and trying not to get killed. I smile at the memory. God do I miss those day's..

"Ezra was living on the streets at the time. He was only 9, barely surviving at the time."

A scene played out around us again.

It showed a city covered in a fleet of snow.

_"Hey kid get back here!_" I look to the right to see a kid run out from a shop into an ally.

I follow him only to end up at a dead end.

"Huh?" I say while looking around seeing if I missed anything.

"Look in the dumpster." I hear Depa say.

I do as she say's and look in the dumpster. There was a kid shivering in the corner with an apple in his hand. No winter cloths, no shoes, just a long sleeve shirt and pants and socks.

Not only did the kid look like he was freezing, he looked liked the annoying and loving padawan that we all love.

"Ezra...?"

"This was before he found his tower..."

"How did...how did he survive?"

"I don't know." She looks down at her feet only to look back up to me.

"All I know is he needs you now Caleb."

"What do you mean?" I asked a bit confused.

"Caleb...do you want to come with me or stay with your Padawan?"

"What do you mean Master." I am still confused on what she's talking about.

* * *

_**Okay I am sorry it is short and a bit confusing but I'm having some major writers block, any sujjestions?**_

_**Like right after the visions start showing or something.:P**_

_**Anyways hoped you Enjoyed most of it!**_

_**Love and Bye!**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**.**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Tyler Oakley **_


	20. I Have No Idea What To Name This Chapter

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**Soooo...this is awkward. I make a new story instead of updating. Sorry about that, I'm the type of person who thinks of what I would do or what I can work with and once I have it I have to get other people opinions so I post them on here...**_

_**So I will be updating again.**_

_**I was working on 'Do You Really Love Me?' and 'Jealous Much!" Review a story that you really want updated, most picked get's updated of course.**_

_**So **_

_**Ailen- His eye's are blue but during times he fights of get really emotion able one eye turns the color of a Sith's**_

_**I also might be giving some stories for adoption but it's really hard for me to do if I do.**_

_**Anyways...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels...**_

* * *

Kanan POV

"All I know is he needs you now Caleb."

"What do you mean?" I asked a bit confused.

"Caleb...do you want to come with me or stay with your Padawan?"

"What do you mean Master." I am still confused on what she's talking about.

"Caleb you need to go now..."

"What?" I asked confused

"Were almost out of time Caleb, you need to go back now before it's to late." I could tell she was worried by the face expression and her voice.

"What do you mean master?"

_"Kanan!" _Huh?

"I will try to tell you back in the real world Caleb but right now you need to go!"

"Go where?! Go how?!" What was happening and where in the galaxy do I go!

"Just think of your crew...how they will be there when you wake up." She smiles.

"I'll see ya soon Caleb." I hear her say as she vanishes.

"Master...?" The light that was behind me grew bright and brighter to the point it blinded you.

_"Kanan!" _Who was that?

"Kanan!" I open my eyes to see a worried Hera hovering over me.

"Hi." I say as I smile.

Her lips break into a smile as she hugged me in a bone crushing hug.

"H...Hera...can't breath.."

"Just try not to die for a few more seconds."

* * *

-A few minutes before-

Hera's POV

We were walking back the Ghost when I started hearing static come from my com. I lifted off my belt to see if it was Zeb or Chopper trying to contact us.

"Spector 2 to Ghost. Did you guys try contacting us?" .

I waited awhile for response only not to get one.

"I repeat, Spector 2 to Ghost." Still no response.

"Maybe Zeb stepped on his Com again." I hear Ezra say.

"And maybe Chopper is just being lazy not wanting to answer." Sabine said.

"If Zeb did step on his com again he would of contact or heard us on the ships com." I say.

"You don't think they..." Ezra says

"Oh if they did then they are in big trouble." We hurried our way to the Ghost, once there everything looked the same as we left.

"CHOPPER!" After hearing that we all ran to where he was, well me and Sabine, Ezra needed to stay off the foot for awhile.

* * *

**_Ok ok ok_**

**_I know it's short and...confusing. _**

**_I really am not in the mood to write but it ain't fair to you guys. And when I;m not in the mode I don't make sense soooo._**

**_I'm sorry again about not updating really, I'm in school right now so another reason why I'm not in the mode because I'm in a place filled with idiots and boring classes._**

**_So hoped you like...some part of it._**

**_Please R &amp; R!_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_Tome Hanks_**


	21. AN Sorry

Hey Everyone!

Sorry this is not an update.

But I will be updating some time this month, if I remember. I have finals in 2 weeks and I'm failing some classes so I need to catch up.

I would also like to thank you guys for reading my story and being patience.

And Guest. The one who comment rectally, thanks! Made my day and I'm sorry I don't know how to spell that word that doesn't make sence.

I just wanted to update you who still follow this story and I hope you have a great day!

My mind is going blank so yea, I don't know what to put :)

And if any of you play Minecraft on PC and want to play sometime tell me cause I need someone to play with, I'm so lonely

Anyways love!


	22. AN: I'm Sorry

**Well this is awkward...haven't updated in what 7 months.**

**So to tell you the truth I lost interest in the show and some of my stories. But knowing me (lol) if I watch the show again I will get really in to it. And I just moved**

**so maybe just maybe when I get cable that I will remember to watch and record it all!**

**I know not many will read mine anymore since its only from season 1. I wasn't able to watch the other season but some are not even related.**

**I will try and update ALL of my SWR stories over winter break, I have finals in a week and my school is already making us do TONS of practice. lol**

**Anyways I will see you guys later, bye!**


End file.
